<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heirlooms by Andropedia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452006">Heirlooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andropedia/pseuds/Andropedia'>Andropedia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Jaina &amp; Tandred Are Twins, New Year's Eve, Sylvaina NYE 2021, a sprinkle of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andropedia/pseuds/Andropedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina and her mother are not on the best terms. She is still expected to make an appearance at the Kul'Tiran High Society NYE party. So what better to do than dragging your actually really sweet roommate along who you might or might not be secretly in love with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaina Proudmoore &amp; Tandred Proudmoore, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner &amp; Vereesa Windrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Warcraft New Year's Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heirlooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Years Everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “What am I going to do? I can’t skip again. Then I’m disowned for sure.” Jaina lets her body fall onto the surface of the bed accompanied by an annoyed groan. In her hands she holds a very fancy piece of carton adorned with glitter and colorful, albeit tasteful letters, announcing that she is invited to the Kul’Tiran New Year’s Eve Party; Signed: her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go.” the silver haired elf sorting clothes from the basket next to her says nonchalantly, as if she hasn’t heard a word she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand. I already skipped Winter Veil Ball to not have to see Arthas… or his kin.” the blond argues meekly, still staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason to not go.” Vereesa shrugs unimpressed by her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t have a plus one.” Jaina adds, a whiny tone in her voice already. “Do you want to come? Mother already knows you, but at least etiquette demands she accepts that I brought you instead of throwing hordes of eligible bachelors at me.” -- Or worse. Arthas. – “You would be my savior.” Jaina’s body springs up in bed again, throwing the elf an almost hopeful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or, bear with me on this...” Vereesa begins barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “You could just not go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaina groans at her best friend’s persistence, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on V, it’s gonna be fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure it’s gonna… after all I am going to be lying on a beach on Sunstrider Island.” Vereesa finally pauses what she is doing and shoots the blonde a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I forgot about that.” the word slips out so naturally, Jaina immediately covers her mouth with her hand, bringing a grin onto the other woman’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask Sylvanas?” Vereesa inquires noticeably more serious after a short moment. “I have it on good authority that she plans on spending the rest of the holidays hunkered down in front of her computer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why... What… No!” Jaina immediately protests and all but jumps off the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that would be why exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want Mother to think...” the blonde begins but immediately stops when the elf’s expression starts turning dark. “It’s gonna be weird.” She says instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird.” Vereesa parrots mockingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see… we are not… I don’t want Mother to read into things. It’s not because she’s gay. I swear.” Jaina argues. “I am not afraid of people thinking I am...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Light.” Vereesa inhales loudly. “You don’t want Sylvanas to </span>
  <em>
    <span>read into things.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the aforementioned elf’s sister makes air quotes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would she read into things? You haven’t even told her.” Vereesa can’t help but click her tongue at the thought of this mess of a person that is her best friend. “And here is the thing, right? She wouldn’t care. It’s Sylvanas we are talking about. She would go with you wherever you say to whatever occasion, simply because you say so.” the tone in her voice quickly grows more exasperated, but she is not allowed to spell it out for her. Because, first of all, she has to admit it to herself first. And secondly, she is not going to betray either’s trust, unless she absolutely has to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think?” Jaina replies meekly, although she doesn’t look quite as agitated as a minute ago, now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think.” Vereesa rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahoy, ahoy, sweet Daughter of the Seas</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” Jaina suddenly pauses mid step, the melodic chirp of her voice falling silent, as she peeks through the half open door into the dark room, the light of day shut out by the heavy blinds, only illuminated by a few and far between  rays of sunlight and the bluish glow of the numerous screens mounted above the sizable desk in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are up early.” She greets the elf sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room, her legs drawn up and half folded under her, mouse and keyboard resting on the blanked half on the couch half still on the bed next to it. Her long blonde hair is falling down both sides of her face in messy curls, almost concealing her undercut, fixed by a large headset. She is still in the large gray tank, the one with the washed logo of a metal band Jaina has never heard of on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The elf’s gray eyes stay fixed on the large TV screen right next to the screens above the desk, as her fingers jump up and down on the left of the keyboard while the other hand draws small, barely noticeable circles with the mouse accompanied by flashing lights on the screen. Sometimes Jaina wishes she’d understand more of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Motherfu...” she pulls the headset around her neck, while the word ‘Killcam’ appears on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Jaina!” She repeats friendly, warm even and shoots the other blonde a smile. “Yeah, had a meeting earlier. Thought about going back to bed, but then I remembered it’s your free day too. So I thought you might want to hang out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. Uh…” Jaina suddenly feels bad she is only holding her own cup of tea in between her fingers. “What was it about?” She eventually follows up, habitually takes a step forward towards the empty spot next to the elf but then somehow pauses, something keeping her from just sitting down like she normally would, only the questioning look quickly forming on Sylvanas’ face making her go for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Client was unsatisfied with my report. Wanted me to disclose the names of the employees who failed the engagement, even though my contract specifically states I won’t.” the elf informs her and without hesitation starts tugging the rest of the blanked towards them, before throwing it over both their legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So a success?” Jaina can feel a little blush rising to her face, even though that’s not an uncommon occurrence for them, at all. Stupid Vereesa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say I’d rather I don’t get in. But this guy very wisely decided to double my fee if I manage to break his top notch security system. So it was very profitable at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, is that Jaina?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” a distant, distorted voice sounds from the headphones. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say hello to her from us.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” another apparently says. At first Jaina looks confused, but then remembers Sylvanas probably didn’t play alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys.” she replies as cheerfully as possible, even though she is a little taken aback by the fact she is recognized by the random strangers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore them.” Sylvanas says a little too quickly and mutes the microphone with a click of the switch on it’s side before throwing the headset onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can keep playing.” Jaina immediately protests, pointedly taking a sip from her tea, as she wiggles in her spot until she is completely comfortable, as if she did intend to join them as a spectator to begin with. – Which she didn’t… It’s just… she likes the quiet comfort of just sitting there doing nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Sylvanas raises an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to bake cookies again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can wait. It’s my free day after all.” Jaina replies quietly and unconsciously nestles against the elf a little. They are friends for almost a decade now, and live together for a couple of years. Most of the times she doesn’t think about it anymore. – At least as long as both of them were single.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina wakes what must be a few hours later. From the feel of it, her head is resting on the arm rest of the old couch, a relic from Sylvanas’ first own apartment, propped up by a pillow from the elf’s bed. It takes her while to comprehend the fact that she can see the elf through her half open eyes, still in her spot, before they snap open and she is greeted by the sight of the lower half of her body, albeit covered by the blanket, sprawled over the elf’s lap. She can feel her warmth against her feet, one of them is wrapped under her top even and it really is a miracle she doesn’t immediately flail her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller blonde is typing something on her keyboard that’s now quasi resting on top of Jaina’s legs, but she uses a lot more keys than when she plays video games and the sound of what sounds like an elvish soprano singer accompanied by very subtle guitar riffs and drums comes from the television’s sound system. The elf’s hair is bound into a mixture of top knot and ponytail now; Her eyes are fixed on the screen ahead, as numerous letters appear against the dark backdrop, giving Jaina precious time to revel in the familiarity and closeness. It’s not only physical warmth surrounding her. And she feels guilty for enjoying it so much. Vereesa would probably roll her eyes at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” she eventually makes herself known and pushes herself up against the back of the couch, stuffing the pillow under herself so she doesn’t disturb the other woman’s work too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I thought I was the one with the nocturnal rhythm.” Sylvanas comments cheerily, straightening out her posture and lifting the keyboard, so Jaina can make herself more comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Jaina inquires, feels almost sad the elf prompted her to get away from her. When she still hesitates after a few seconds, the elf just shrugs, and simply sets down the keyboard on her legs again, albeit unfolding and refolding her own legs in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost noon.” Sylvanas replies, and Jaina briefly wonders how the elf managed to stay awake all this time, while she after sleeping very well the night before managed to take an extensive nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you eaten anything, yet?” Jaina asks, and it occurs to her that she might have to get up from the couch after all, since it’s noon and she is still in her pajamas. Her inquiry prompts the elf to hold up a half eaten granola bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This moment might be as good as any to ask about the new years eve party, so of course Jaina lets it pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pandaren for lunch?” Sylvanas inquires with an almost conspiratorial smile. It’s true. Jaina has… used to have very traditional views on what constitutes a suitable meal over the holidays. A notion she has quickly let go off the first year of their living arrangement, when she almost burned down the house and the day was only saved by the elf’s habitual ordering more food than a single person can reasonably be expected to eat on their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are the best.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaina thinks and says “On the third day of the Winter Veil?” in the most reproachful tone she thinks she has ever heard herself speak in since the day she told her mother</span>
  <em>
    <span> the wedding</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t going to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, excuse me. I didn’t know such simple delights were beneath the high-born lady on the third day of the most sacred festivity.” Sylvanas replies mockingly, her voice filled with feign sadness and insult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...” Jaina begins sheepishly. “No. I’d love that. I am sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Because I ordered like ten minutes ago. Your usual, right?” the elf smiles impishly. If she didn’t know better Jaina would say she flashes her fangs on purpose. Which… Stupid Vereesa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Tides. You </span></em><b><em>are</em></b><em><span> the best. I could kiss you. </span></em><span>But she won’t.</span> <span>“Yeah. Thanks.”</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, that Vereesa has pointed out to her, the fact that Sylvanas would do anything for her, she feels kind of guilty for not telling her in the first place. She even spends an hour or so seriously contemplating leading with that, but then discards the thought, because that’s like offering someone food you made and leading with the fact that the main ingredient is excrement. And since there is no way she is getting out of actually attending the event, the only logical thing to do is omitting the fact that she in fact is attracted to women, so it doesn’t look like she is asking her on an actual date. – </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sound plan, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she nods at mirror Jaina, and straightens out the overabundance of colorful sequins nestling against her form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small luxury she has allowed herself from her latest victory. – She has donated the rest of her honorarium to the victims’ fund. She can’t force her partners to do the same, but with the amount of money her parents send her way every month, because poor little Jaina can’t possibly care for herself, now that she has bailed on marrying into one of the most influential families of Lordaeron, she couldn’t possibly justify keeping the money. – She donates a large chunk of that too, it’s just that her father has told her to do something for yourself from time to time otherwise what you do might seem pointless, even if it’s something as righteous as suing large corporations for environmental violations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here she is in a dress that’s mostly different shades of blue sequins, glittering like sea foam in the sun, with long sleeves and a criminally low back neckline. And it offers enough contrast to her admittedly very pale skin tone. Her mother would probably love it, if only she would wear it as some kind of arm candy to a rich human of the upper class of the Eastern Kingdoms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” her housemate’s familiar voice comments from the door behind her, even though she is just standing there bare feet flat on the ground, with her hair loosely wrapped around her head, the words bring a noticeable blush to her face before she can even startle at the other woman’s unexpectedly early return. When she turns around, still vibrating with mild panic, she finds the elf dressed in sweatpants and a purple sports bra hoodie, earphones still in and her hair lazily braided into a rough weave that ends in a messy ponytail, good naturally smirking at her as she unplugs the cords from her phone still in the straps around her upper arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are back.” Jaina manages without sounding too reproachful or surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. New best time.” Sylvanas replies warmly. “And not a moment too early, I see.” she adds with a smile, that if Jaina didn’t know any better would pass as suggestively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhm</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” Jaina narrows her eyes, maybe deliberately being a little obtuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the occasion?” The shorter blonde is sure Sylvanas’ gaze just lingered somewhere most definitely not her face for the shortest moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Kul’Tiran New Year’s Eve party.” Jaina’s mind is spiraling into panic mode, because now her eyes are meeting hers. Why is she so flustered all of the sudden?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the sequins. They make it look like the ocean, with the colorful glisten and the soft blue. Like your eyes.” Sylvanas says friendly, a warm smile passing her face that makes it seem like her eyes are glowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. yeah. I like that it looks like water, too.” Jaina replies dumbly, blinking owlishly as her mind is not quite processing the words. These interactions usually come naturally for them, so it’s a little confusing; To say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the lucky guy? You aren’t going alone, are you?” the elf asks more seriously. Her eyes are still meeting the other woman’s, with that gentle softness always hidden in her otherwise sharp features. “Do I need to give them the talk?” she adds with a chuckle that Jaina can’t quite place, and the elf’s eyes wander off to the side for a short moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Jaina pauses – hesitates – Now or never. “I wanted to talk to you about that.” she begins slowly. “I don’t actually want to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t go?” Sylvanas interjects almost sternly before Jaina can say anything else and takes a step inside the bathroom for emphasis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...But I have to.” Jaina goes on. “It’s… I know you have your opinion about my parents, but I already skipped Winter Veil Ball and I have to make an appearance over the holidays. It’s a politics thing. I can’t upset my mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sylvanas probably intents to nod along, but the motion of her head more or less describes a circle instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” Jaina pauses again. “I need a favor.” she says eventually, her hands fidgeting with the fabric of the dress at her side now. Sylvanas looks slightly worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you have planned on spending the holidays playing video games and eating junk” – Like every year – “but can you be my plus one for the party? Please? I know it’s super inconvenient and there is not much in for you… I mean, save for my gratitude. I just don’t want to go into the lion’s den alone. And if you are there mother would be hesitant to try anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Sylvanas replies, her voice audibly uneasy. “Your mother knows I’m gay. Word will probably make the rounds quickly. I don’t want you to get into trouble.” she pauses for a moment, giving the shorter blonde another serious look. “But I’d love to go with you. Even just for your gratitude.” she smirks. – There it is again – “How bad can one evening be? Can’t be any worse than summer solstice ball with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my family</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have no idea. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaina has been at summer solstice ball with Vereesa and it was nothing like the pretentious self-aggrandizing festivals her mother hosts. – Actual fun – And Sylvanas hasn’t even been there at the time. Does she even own formal clothes? – She has seen her attend corporate meetings wearing a hoodie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Jaina establishes, slumps down on the edge of the tub, her hand folded in her lap. “And I don’t care what anyone thinks.” – That </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I am in. When do we go?” Sylvanas replies friendly and smiles at her, clearly trying to cheer her up. A moment later she sits down next to her friend, pointedly turning towards Jaina on the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we can go on New Years Eve if you want. If we take the earliest flight we get to sleep a few hours before the party even starts. Mother wants us… </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come a day early and spend some time with her; Pass me around her friends so they can all have a good laugh about her still single daughter.” Jaina looks at her feet and waggles her toes absentmindedly, a sad expression on her face, immediately prompting the elf to throw her arm around her shoulder comfortingly and pulling her closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are an amazing lawyer doing amazing things, and my favorite person. Nothing your mother says or even thinks can change anything about that.” she says cordially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Jaina says with determination and looks up again, heartened by her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I actually have to wear formal clothes?” Sylvanas jokes lightly and lets go of her again. “Or do you think I can rile up your mom by going in the baggiest hoodie I can find?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jaina replies friendly, smiling at the comment, because she kind of enjoys the thought of her mother’s expression when Sylvanas is seated at their table, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. “Now that you said yes already I want to see you in actual nice clothes. You own some, yes?” she smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Sylvanas smiles back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lumberjack shirts don’t count as fancy.” Jaina adds and before the elf can say anything else gets up. “You should take a shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sylvanas replies in feign indignation. “Also those lumberjack shirts are very expensive!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to wear?” Vereesa picks at the salad in front of her with out actually taking a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet.” Sylvanas offers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not going to wear on of those plaid flannel shirts, do you?” the taller elf’s sister shoots her a vaguely warning glare and points her fork accusatory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it everybody has to criticize my flannel shirts for all of the sudden?” Sylvanas pointedly rolls her eyes. “It’s cold in Kul’Tiras this time of the year. They would be very appropriate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Light, Sylvanas...” Vereesa laughs lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to attend the party wearing a flannel.” the older Windrunner concedes exasperated and rolls her eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am listening.” her sister presses unimpressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so invested in this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I just don’t trust you the slightest bit.” Vereesa deflects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Thalassian cut blazer you like, white shirt I wore to Ali’s birthday last year, my favorite leather pants and the strip heels with the gold thingies you made me buy. Happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vereesa seemingly mulls over the description before her expression eventually lights up. “Perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should wear grandma’s bracelet and the necklace Jaina gave you for your last birthday.” the silver haired elf adds with an odd amount of specificity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know about the necklace?” Sylvanas quickly narrows her eyes at her little sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me.” Vereesa gives back masterfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you know what it looks like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I simply trust Jaina’s taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh huh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaina!” the Proudmoore matriarch’s voice echoes through the atrium of the estate. Her voice is filled with an overwhelming amount of blatantly fake heartiness, as she closes the distance between them with stride, her arms wide in a grand gesture of welcome. Jaina immediately takes a step back, her posture that has been nothing but relaxed until now, filling with tension. Sylvanas can practically see her jaw clench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy.” the elf whispers warmly, her hand circling the other blonde’s shoulder a few times with a gentle touch. When Jaina snaps out of it, she finds the tall elf all but blocking her mother’s path with her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Proudmoore, so good to see you again.” Sylvanas greets the older woman in that voice Jaina knows from when she talked that clerk into letting them make a test drive with that very expensive car without any securities, after Jaina had doubted her methods even worked. It kind of scared her then. Now she is relieved to have her with her. Katherine practically ricochets off the elf, looking a little irritated, and visibly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Windrunner...” She hastily gathers herself, politely offering her hand, but Jaina can see her shooting her a look around Sylvanas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sylvanas, please.” Sylvanas replies and politely takes it with a little bow. “I must say, I almost forgot how impressive your home was. Did you redecorate?” she adds and makes a sweeping gesture with her other hand. If there have been any Winter Veil decorations they have already been removed. The large room is filled with very cold, clean surfaces, filled with large banners, all bearing a heavily stylized version of the Proudmoore family crest slash company logo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” confused again. “We had the banners redone last year. Nothing against the old tapestry, but it was time for our family seat to arrive in this millennium.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaina is in awe how Sylvanas so quickly managed to bend her mother to her will, if only momentarily, all while still only wearing a hoodie jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite remarkable. Almost reminds me of the hall of kings.” Sylvanas goes nonchalantly, although neither of them failed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me.” Katherine narrows her eyes, her posture growing a little hostile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, my Lady. The glass fronts have been restored and modernized a few years ago. The banners are red of course. But it bears an uncanny resemblance. Maybe it’s the inexorable advent of modernity.” the elf offers, raising her hands in a slightly defensive gesture, but never losing eye contact; Still the same polite smile on her race, that somehow doesn’t even look like her actual smile. Jaina thinks she has never seen her mother this impressed with someone while also clearly and utterly pissed off. It’s like her brain cannot make the connection between what she sees and hears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But where are my manners? You undoubtedly long to meet your daughter.” Sylvanas says before Katherine can and takes a step aside, and that anticipation of her will seems to somehow please her. When they finally meet face to face she seems a lot less threatening than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaina.” she says again. Her voice almost – almost – nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mom.” Jaina replies as warmly as she manages. “Good to see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you too. Did you have a safe flight?” the older Proudmoore stops short of actually hugging her daughter and instead assumes a more challenging posture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m just a little tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Your rooms have been prepared. I take it Lady Windrunner will stay in her own room?” Katherine says with a certain accusation and narrows her eyes at her daughter suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jaina gives back neutrally, but shoots Sylvanas a strangle worried look she isn’t quite sure her mother caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. See that you come see your father before the official part of the festivities begins.” her mother instructs coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Thank you. Are Tand and Derek here yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. But your brothers will both be arriving before the party I’m told.” she pauses and leans in and whispers “And I sincerely hope Lady Windrunner has brought more suitable clothes.” into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sure she has.” Jaina replies meekly, but her words clearly go unheard as her mother is already halfway to the large door leading further inside the building.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother is most certainly something.” Sylvanas comments as she falls in step next to the shorter blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is.” Jaina says a little sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this will be the guest suite prepared for Lady Windrunner...” the servant leading them stops in front of a large door on the upper levels of the manor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know where to find me if you need something.” Sylvanas says, the inflection makes it sound more like a worried question, and she completely turns towards her friend for emphasis, her hands gently rubbing the sides of her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jaina replies meekly and begins to turn to leave, but stops. “Sylvanas… Thank you for coming with me.” she adds seriously with a wry smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Sylvanas replies and lifts her hand to wave her goodbye. The word passes her mouth completely unchecked by any thought, and while she means it, she can’t help but worry a little about that fact.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nana!” Tandred’s voice calls across the hall and when Jaina turns she finds her younger brother – yes it’s only by ten minutes, but still – casually waving at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tand!” she calls back and rushes towards the scruffy man, throwing her arms around him the moment he is even remotely in range. She has tried to call him half a dozen times these past few days but they apparently had to adhere to some form of radio silence. Of all the things that make the large empty manor, mostly filled with bad memories not her home, she always misses her twin dearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing, Shorty?” he asks warmly and gently sets her down after whirling her around at least once. “I have read about your last case. Impressive work. I am very proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Now that you are here, a lot better.” Jaina smiles happily. “How is life twenty thousand leagues under the sea?” she gives back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Confined and full of smelly submariners.” he grins at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jaina replies in mock disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...” Tandred begins carefully. “Mother has told me about your date to the party…. Does that mean...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My… No!” his sister all but exclaims. “I just don’t want Mom to get any ideas about playing matchmaker tonight. She is here as my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Tandred raises an eyebrow at her. – Probably well deserved so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” Jaina narrows her eyes at him. If she didn’t know any better she would say he and Vereesa are in cahoots together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” he raises his hands in a defensive gesture. “I just assumed….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You assumed wrong.” Jaina replies sternly, even puts her foot down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Shorty, no need to get all riled up about it.” he smiles endearingly at the way she huffs at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Mom say anything about it?” Jaina follows up worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. She asked me if I know something she doesn’t and I said no, because that’s the truth as far as I am concerned. Until you tell me otherwise.” He winks at her. “I am not sure she is convinced.” he adds more seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Jaina says again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s complicated.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucille will be there too.” Tandred informs her calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t that be a problem if you sit at our table with Sylvanas I don’t know how hot I actually am Windrunner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. We talked it out last Winter Veil. Also please don’t call her that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called her that first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Jaina’s head bobs up and down helplessly trying to figure out what to say to not dig herself an even bigger hole. “In confidence. While my judgment about what to and not to say to you was significantly impaired by rum.” Also, in hindsight Jaina is pretty sure Sylvanas knows exactly how attractive she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is Tae?” she quickly tries to deflect, and to her great relief Tand actually lets it go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is fine. Won’t be joining us tonight if that’s what you are asking. But I will be going home right after the party. Actually been there before I came here already. She says Hi.” he informs her casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought Mom would insist.” Jaina comments making air quotes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did. And I am going to leave it at that.” Tand shrugs, albeit with a certain glint in his eyes. Jaina thinks she doesn’t want to know how that fight between their mother and the brunette went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is Daelin Junior?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He misses his aunt.” Tand replies with a roguish smile. “Why don’t you come over tomorrow afternoon? You can bring Sylvanas.” – He has the audacity to wink at her at the elf’s mention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” Jaina says, pointedly rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks even better than I thought.” Vereesa muses from the screen of the phone resting on the drawer in the room. Her sister is standing awkwardly in between her and the large bed, dressed in the clothes she intends to wear to the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black skinny leather pants fit perfectly, their surface interrupted by additional faux seams, that give them an almost futuristic look. Her already long legs look ever so much longer because of the heels. Black leather strips crossing in front of her feet, forming an extravagant weave, seemingly held together by thinner, shorter, far more numerous strips of gold. The longish black blazer with the elven trims fits the ensemble absolutely perfectly. The sleeves are partially rolled up with the fine white shirt she is wearing underneath. About the upper half of the shirt’s buttons are undone, revealing the elf’s bare skin from her sternum upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemingly isn’t wearing a bra but the fabric is just enough while also not having enough give for it to unintentionally reveal anything it’s not supposed to, Sylvanas’ slender physique lending itself rather easy to that. On the center of her chest a golden anchor about the size of a large coin is held by a golden necklace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All her nails are painted in a black with a very noticeable touch of purple. One wrist is adorned with a small, golden watch, the other with a very fine woven golden bracelet, with small golden arrows winding along it’s form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her makeup is simple, darker around the eyes, bringing out the bright gray of her eyes well, light, almost not visible otherwise, her lips are a slightly darker shade of pink than they naturally are. The long waves of her blonde hair are entirely thrown over to one side, emphasizing her very neatly maintained undercut she obviously recently trimmed, numerous ear cuffs of different sizes running up the edge of her elf ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sylvanas simply says. Making a visibly unmotivated presenting gesture with her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No. You don’t get it.” Vereesa insists. “This is perfect. You are going to crush it.” she adds with even more enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> what exactly?” Sylvanas raises an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The party. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Vereesa shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sylvanas can ‘implore’ her to elaborate further, there is a knock at the door and her sister’s image disappears from the screen.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sylvanas arrives in the ballroom, led by one of the apparently many staffers of the estate, quite a few tables are already beginning to populate before the dinner. She has seen what basically has amounted to a motorcade of more or less expensive cars in front of the building, and has assumed as much. The Proudmoore table is already full save for an empty seat next to the blonde. There is a short moment when she can see them, but they can’t or at least don’t see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seat at the table overlooking most of the large ballroom is occupied by hers truly, Lady Katherine Proudmoore, dressed in a very uniform like short dark blue coat, surprisingly with an elven cut neckline instead of a turned down collar. Her husband wears what is clearly normal business attire; Black suit and a dark blue tie matching his wife’s outfit. Like his sons he sports a medium long, very well maintained beard that gives him a somewhat scruffy look. Unlike his wife his eyes are friendly and when he eventually is the first to spot her, he even waves his hand, gesturing for her to join them. Jaina’s older brother looks like a younger version of him, albeit with more sharp features and a less friendly expression on his face. Jaina has told her though it’s all a facade to please their mother. His wife, a tall blonde with fair skin, dressed in a bright red cocktail dress that seems oddly out of place is chatting with what must be the Waycrests; An older couple about the age of Jaina’s parents. Also very influential in Kul'Tiran high society. And finally on Jaina’s other side, between her and her mother, sits her twin brother Tandred, who all in all is a good dude. – She kind of likes him the most out of all of them save for Jaina – dressed in an open elven cut blazer over a white frilled shirt that makes him look like a pirate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina herself wears the blue dress she has intended to and has her hair in a fancy braided updo, only a few strands of hair falling to the side of her head, giving it a sort of intentionally messy look that suits her well. Her makeup is very muted, matching her very light skin tone, save for some eyeliner, a barely visible eye shadow, and the slightly pale brick red lipstick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas is about halfway to the table, when Jaina, prompted by her father’s gesture, eventually looks up from her phone. It doesn’t take long for their eyes to meet and Sylvanas shoots her a smile and raises her hand to a little wave. Jaina on the other hand all but freezes up at the sight, outright staring at her as she approaches with a strange look that might be best described as confused. For better or for worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t happening. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaina’s mind begins to swirl and for a moment she even feels like she can’t think straight anymore. What did Vereesa do again? She has seen her housemate naked on more than one occasion. And has seen her wear all sorts of clothes to all sorts of occasions either. But this is… She can feel the blood rush to her face as her eyes inspect the edges of the undercut, the way the long hair breaks the look, before her eyes fall into the anchor in midst of it all, and she is overcome by a completely different kind of panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sylvanas reaches the table all the attendants get up to properly greet her. Katherine shoots her a strangely hostile look all of the sudden that she isn’t quite sure why would be warranted before they even exchanged pleasantries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sylvanas!” Daelin says effusively, but she can tell he is nothing but honest about. At least someone remembers her name from when they met while they were friends in university. “Long time no see.” he adds more composedly. His sons greet her with a slight bow and while Katherine seemingly has no intention to deign to even nod at her, the Waycrests both offer their hand for a brief greeting, followed by a formal introduction led by Daelin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Sylvanas greets the shorter blonde once they all take their seats again, her hand familiarly, naturally rubbing her back once before she courteously places them on the table too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jaina says a little bit too loud, prompting the elf to raise an eyebrow at her, and her mother to look between them even more suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look good.” Sylvanas offers warmly. “I like the hair.” And she smiles at her with this happy smile again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Jaina replies sheepishly. An understatement, really. Where did this look come from all of the sudden? And. Is it getting warmer in here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it isn’t Sylvanas Windrunner.” Tandred greets her once the tension has dispersed into a bunch of different conversations, and offers her his fist to bump, which she does. “How are you doing? Still legally robbing people for a living?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not robbing people.” Sylvanas replies with a well practiced fake exasperated look. “I am testing their security protocols and their employees' adherence to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember you walking out of our Thalassian branch with half a dozen harddrives and driving off with one of our company cars… driven by one of our drivers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which says more about your Thalassian branch than me, really.” Sylvanas quips and gratefully takes the glass of water one of the severs hands her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we paid you for it...” he adds with an impish smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still have the sofa we bought from the fee.” the elf smiles politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must have been hell of an expensive sofa.” Tand laughs warmly. “But enough of work. How’s love? Jaina tells me you are still single. The right lady’ not come around yet?” he inquires casually without any malice or innuendo, for that matter. His comment nonetheless earns him an elbow from his twin sister and he exhales sharply from the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it would seem.” Sylvanas replies curtly, but adds a dramatic sigh for effect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there are certainly a lot of eligible bachelorettes present.” he gestures at the by now almost full ballroom. Jaina can’t shake the feeling he is actually teasing her. “Maybe we can go and try’ find you some.” he adds good-naturedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will be in need of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>services</span>
  </em>
  <span> today.” Sylvanas smiles and makes air quotes barely above the table. “But thank you for taking such an interest in my love life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth, is about to say something else, but is interrupted by his sister’s hand rather forcefully falling onto the surface of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” he comments quietly with a shrug, as the elf eyes the woman in between them irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food, six courses, is very delicious. Sylvanas has never been big for seafood, but it’s alright. Jaina seems a little quieter than usual, but doesn’t say anything when she asks about it, so there is probably nothing to be done about it. She strikes up a conversation with all of the others though, save for Katherine who has apparently decided to spend the evening fixing the both of them with a death glare, which… it’s not like she cares. It worries her Jaina seemingly is so uncomfortable. But hopefully that will be over once the official schedule ends and they are more free in spending the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After two rather long hours of listening to increasingly dull conversations about money and business and ‘the market’ and even worse, being unable to cheer Jaina up, the dinner officially ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to use the ladies room?” Sylvanas more asks than says, for a short moment holds onto Jaina’s hand to fully gain her attention. “You want to come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I will be right behind you. Just give me a minute.” Jaina says in a fairly agitated tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Sylvanas asks one last time. “It can wait if you don’t want me to leave.” she adds, pointedly glancing over to the other woman’s mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s alright, I swear. Please don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sylvanas leaves the bathroom, Jaina still nowhere to be found, she more or less involuntarily becomes witness to a rather heated exchange between her housemate and her mother. At first she tries to ignore it, doesn’t want to eavesdrop, although she has a strong urge to give the older Proudmoore a piece of her mind, but it can’t really be avoided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing with your grandmother’s necklace?” Katherine demands accusingly. Her voice is loud enough that everyone would comfortably be able to hear her weren’t it for the already very loud music. Sylvanas doesn’t fail to recognize a certain… connotation… with her new title. “Your grandfather gave that necklace to your grandmother...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Grandmother gave it to me. Is that what this is about? And you know what she said? ‘Because your mother already has everything.’ I can give it to who I want.” Jaina snaps, and she must have hit a vulnerable spot, because for a second it sounds like the older Proudmoore is struggling for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what you want.” she eventually replies waspishly. “After all you always do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this is about Arthas, you are literally the only person in this family, or on the whole fucking world for that matter, who liked him. I didn’t like him and I was the one who you made go out with him.” Jaina seems strangely aggressive all of the sudden. Uncharacteristically so. Sylvanas has seen her stay calm in the presence of a corporate office who knowingly poisoned thousands of people. Or at least let it happen. A dozen children had died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never made you do anything.” Katherine bites back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No of course not. Nothing is ever your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t make you move to Quel’Thalas. And I most certainly didn’t make you leave your career behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are all good things. I have never been happier. I like who I am right now. You think they are bad because that’s not what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only ever wanted the best for you.” Katherine replies in this unbearable, self-righteous tone. “Please don’t disgrace this family more than you already have...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jaina. I’ve been looking for you.” Sylvanas rounds the corner, her hands nonchalantly tugged into her pockets her body language as non threatening as it can be, acting as if she didn’t hear a word, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear the upset and sadness in Jaina’s voice, and there probably aren’t any words left that could even begin to mend the rift between mother and daughter right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...” Katherine begins, immediately shooting her an unmistakably hostile look, but gets cut off by her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sylvanas–” Jaina says overlay cheerfully the moment she lays eyes on the elf, but Sylvanas can see her expression fill with relief. “– I have been looking for you too. I want to dance!” she announces and shoots her mother an icy look that Sylvanas thinks she has never even seen on the otherwise kind and warm person, as she grabs the elf by her hand and drags her away towards the music, leaving the matriarch just standing there, wallowing in her own rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The center of the ballroom is loud, noisy, the sound of the loud pop music drowning out any kind of attempt to speak other than screaming in each other’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are my savior.” Jaina does exactly that, with a somewhat forced but nonetheless visibly happy smile on her face, before sliding away from the taller woman who does look a little uncomfortable right there, until only the outstretched hands touch, and starts to sway them in step to the music, fixing her with an infatuated look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a while since they have done that, dancing to too loud pop music. Although dancing is a very elastic concept. While Jaina has some rhythm and control over her body Sylvanas has never been particularly big on it. She vaguely remembers dance classes back in Thalassian high school though, and they end up doing a weird, undefined routine of just randomly shaking their bodies and flailing their arms and formal Thalassian dances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina smiles enamored with the taller blonde before they turn on their heels, one pair of their hands connected as they face away from each other, both unable to not gaze over their shoulders to look at the other. They spin back, with short, random steps joining their hands again, only for Jaina to spin out to the other direction, mirroring the previous movement. On her way back towards the elf’s body they don’t rejoin their hands this time, instead Sylvanas lifts their arms into the air, spinning the shorter blonder under them a few times, increasingly faster. Jaina giggles and rejoices with a kind of happiness she hasn’t felt in a long while, can’t help but smile at Sylvanas every time their eyes meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Jaina trips over her own feet – who would have thought? – and stumbles forward, practically falling into the taller elf, and they are only able to stabilize themselves by throwing their arms around each other. In the end Jaina’s face ends up pressed against the other woman’s clavicle while she pulls herself up against her with a little yelp. When she manages to steady herself again and opens her eyes, she takes a panicked leap back that only so slightly is hindered by the fact that Sylvanas has her arms wrapped around her shoulders almost topples them again before they finally</span>
</p><p>
  <span>are both on solid footing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina glances up at Sylvanas who gives her a strange look, she has never seen before – Vereesa would want her to know, just because she hasn’t seen it, doesn’t mean she has never looked at her like that – and a telling blush starts to creep onto her face, but a moment later both of them break into heartfelt laughter, and they hug, by their own volition this time. It’s getting warm in here again, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get something to drink!” Jaina screams into Sylvanas’ ear again. Somehow she feels tipsy without drinking any alcohol save for the half full glass of champagne served to her mother’s dumb toast. Why did she never notice the soft honey smell before? This warmth is killing her, so she starts dragging the elf along by her hand again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed this.” Jaina says taking a deep drag from her mana colada. They are sitting at the bar on the opposite end of the ballroom, far away from her mother, and she has cooled down a little bit. At least as long as she doesn’t spend too much time looking at the elf… Or thinking about her outfit. It’s been years since they last went out like this. – Usually in whatever they had been wearing at the time though. Work and travel schedules and tiredness rendering such outings increasingly impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Sylvanas says. Jaina would expect her to make the statement a little more reluctantly, but she seems nothing but sincere about it. Why does she also look sad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sylvanas.” Jaina says seriously. A lot more seriously than just moments before. This moment might be as good as any, and everything feels like it’s right where it’s supposed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” the tall elf looks up expectantly from where her eyes have been resting on the brim of her glass for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...” Jaina begins but then hesitates. She looks at the tall blonde, looking at her all loving, patiently waiting for her, and she… She can’t do it. Not right now… Not... “Let’s go dance again!” she says with all the enthusiasm she can procure in this very moment. Sylvanas looks slightly taken aback, but doesn’t get any say in it, as the blonde downs the significant rest of her cocktail and begins dragging the confused elf around one more time. This time with a focused intensity that’s well nigh scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more confused the elf becomes when after only a few steps she turns on her heels violently, snapping her fingers at the more amused than irritated bartender, demanding a couple of shots. Sylvanas wants to protest, but before she knows it downs the liquor, with her elbow hooked around Jaina’s, only to find herself being dragged along towards the dance floor by the blonde who apparently has a nervous breakdown right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They dance again. The music is loud and fast, electronic rhythms followed by oldies from the time of when their parents were their age. This time Jaina’s every motion is filled with a fire, this intensity as unlike before she is the one leading, one hand holding her black heels, whirling them around like an accessory, the other never breaking contact with the other woman’s body. The twists and turns almost stay the same, but Sylvanas finds herself pulled in and out by a spinning Jaina. It begins timid, testing, but over time she dances herself in an exhilaration that is inadvertently dragging the elf in, the DJ driving her forward at the height of the night. Jaina brings her back against her front, their arms looped around the shorter woman’s body, their faces close together, as Jaina leans into Sylvanas, while their bodies grind against each other to the rhythm of the music, before she spins away again, and the routine begins anew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is hot and sweaty now, since holding onto her shoes too, too inconvenient the height difference, her inexperienced steps to slow to keep up. Jaina’s face burns with warmth. She can feel it every time they come close to touching, when she wraps Sylvanas’ arm around her, nestling against her form every time the music allows for it. They get drinks in between songs, but the short breaks go by in a haze of Jaina ever dragging her along, smiling laughing, and soon the mix of warmth, loud music and alcohol lets her forget for a moment, turning her reservations into a blurry mess of easy dismissible thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her skin is on fire, she isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol catching up to her or the way Jaina curls and turns her hips in front of her whenever she takes a short break or tries to slow her down. Jaina catches her staring and just winks at her. They have always been comfortable with being physically close. Especially when they were younger, but this… She hesitates, her movements slowing down even more, until she practically stands still. She tries to gather herself, against all odds she is good at this. Used to be. But not with her. Not with Jaina. She can’t….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Jaina holds her hands. She blinks. Their bodies are flush together again and Jaina gently places the elf’s hand on her hips, her chin resting against her chest as her body does the work for both of them, as her fingers dig into the elf’s hips too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Jaina’s hands are suddenly holding onto her face, small fingers playing along her jawline and gently guiding her down. Her gaze is inspecting, asking, looking for protest, resistance but she doesn’t find any. She has to get onto her tiptoes, but their lips eventually, finally meet. It feels incredibly natural. Real. Jaina looks happy, her expression relaxed, happy, as she begins to deepen the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song fades out and the DJ reminds them that there are only a few minutes left until the clock strikes twelve, and whatever this is disperses in an instant. Jaina seemingly hyper aware of their surroundings, the compromising situation they find themselves in. She tears herself away looking at the elf like a deer in the headlights; Worried. Confused. Scared. When she looks at Sylvanas she sees the same. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t feel the same.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It takes her eyes only a second to find her mother on the other end of the room looking at them with thinly veiled disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaina. Jaina wait.” Sylvanas says helplessly, as the other woman is all but running across the room, all eyes on her as tears begin to run down her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because she has ruined everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later Tandred is giving chase, followed by his brother, the latter’s wife in tow, both of the men nothing but worry on their face, while she’s clearly trying to be supportive. Tand shoots the elf an empathetic look on his way out. Sylvanas can’t do anything but stand there, her brain refusing to process what just happened. Luckily the crowd’s attention is taken away from the scene by the DJ helpfully beginning to countdown to midnight.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I come in?” Jaina can hear the elf’s familiar voice through Tandred’s guest bedroom door. Jaina looks up from the surface of the pillow her face is burrowed into, at first not quite believing her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sylvanas?” she asks a little dumbly and wipes some lone tears away with the sleeve of the sweater Tae has lent her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” the voice replies in a kind of serious but also worried tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Jaina instructs almost too quietly for her to actually hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas takes a deep breath as her hand clutches the door handle and opens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you find me?” the shorter blonde inquires, at least sitting up to face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your phone is my old phone. I used the location service.” Sylvanas explains calmly. “Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is there to talk about?” Jaina huffs sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are into women.” she says, but the inflection of the sentence clearly indicates it’s meant to be a question. Jaina only nods, pursing her lips and quickly looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sylvanas inquires gingerly and sits down on the edge of the bed, her hand reaching out but stopping short of comforting Jaina’s leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… You are… You are so nice to me. And like, I like living with you. And we’ve been friends for so long. I thought if I didn’t tell you nothing would happen, and everything would stay the same. All I had to do is get over my feelings for you… But I didn’t and now everything is ruined. I don’t want to lose you.” she adds with a sniffle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you give me the anchor?” Sylvanas asks empathetically instead of commenting on Jaina’s words. She sounds older now, more like Lireesa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Grandmother said to give it to the person that you think you will never not love.” the human says meekly, unable to meet Sylvanas’ eyes again. “It’s dumb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. Close your eyes.” Sylvanas says warmly. Jaina just knows she is going to give her the anchor back. Adding insult to injury. Instead she feels Sylvanas pick up her hand with her own and guiding it forward a little. Her fingers are warm, the touch alone having a soothing effect. Maybe the last time she will ever feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open.” she instructs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her eyes blink open again she finds Sylvanas’ bracelet around her own wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Grandmother gave one of these to all of us on her deathbed to remind us that she would always be with us. I never really told you about it. But before you she was my favorite person in the world.” she says solemnly with an uncharacteristically sad expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t accept that.” Jaina protests immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am giving it to the person I will never not love.” Sylvanas says with a wry smile. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Jaina sobs, taking a few seconds to restrain the wave of all the different emotions that are about to overwhelm her. When she is done and their gazes meet again, she pads the spot next to her on the bed. There are many things she wants to do now, but most of all she wants to feel Sylvanas’ presence next to her again. They spend a moment in silence as Sylvanas throws her arms around her while Jaina nestles against her, absorbing every last bit of this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about your mom?” Sylvanas inquires after a long while of just sitting there in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek messaged me. Mom and Dad are apparently having a little bit of a falling out in front of the whole Kul’Tiran society. He thinks she will come around, after Dad apparently said a few things she needed to hear.” Jaina makes air quotes. "Derek said Dad told him to tell me he loves me. He can be really awkward about these things sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>alright?” Sylvanas follows up empathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I will survive.” Jaina giggles lightly and presses a small peg to the other woman’s cheek “But can you hold me some more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh hey there. Hope yall liked it. First thing I wrote in... looks at notes... a while. I had fun writing it, so I hope it holds up. Special thanks to the dean of gay for giving her approval. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>